


像雾像雨又像风（PWP）

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	像雾像雨又像风（PWP）

“子异～宿舍空调真的好冷啊～他们又不能不吹～”  
在蔡徐坤第8102次向王子异嘟着嘴抱怨A大宿舍有多差劲的时候，王子异终于开窍了。

“那我们出去住吧？”  
王子异摸摸小男友的脑袋，  
“正好我们家在学校附近有间复式小房子。”

蔡徐坤双眼含泪地点点头，他不是被王子异的贴心感动的，也不是被王子异的万贯家财感动的。  
他是被自己锲而不舍的精神感动的。

不枉那些年自己扯过的谎。

“子异～我们宿舍又停电了嘤嘤嘤～能不能去你那里住啊～”  
“子异，楼里又停水了啦我没法洗澡了啦～”  
“子异你舍友今天是不是回家啊～那我～”  
“不好意思啊坤坤，我今天也回家。”  
每次到这里的时候，蔡徐坤总想咬牙切齿地扑上去，骂他个千百遍没眼色的呆男友。

没办法，谁让我喜欢他呢。  
小狮子鼓着腮帮子开始转眼珠，捯饬半天终于哄得王子异搬了家。

蔡徐坤把自己箱子搬进那个复式小房子的时候，王子异在洗澡，他一边搬箱子一边想给王子异个惊喜。  
平时很重的箱子今天怎么这么轻，蔡徐坤美滋滋地觉着一定是自己这两天举铁有了成效，丝毫不觉自己肚子上脸上新添的肉赋予自己的殊荣。

王子异打开浴室的玻璃门，一边用毛巾擦着头发一边裹着浴巾走出来的时候，蔡徐坤已经拾掇好了迎面就给他了一个熊抱。  
小狮子仰着头就冲上去抱住人脖子不撒手，嘴巴也没停着，冲着那张湿润诱人的唇就贴上去。王子异还没来得及抱住人后脑勺找准重心站稳，就被他的冲击力吓得后退两步，因着惊讶而微张的嘴巴被蔡徐坤溜进来，伸着舌头吸得紧紧的。  
当然，蔡徐坤的手也没闲着，摸着男朋友光滑的后背好一会，又沿着后腰向下摸，摸到浴巾的时候终于被王子异扯开。  
“坤坤……你……来了也不说一声……”王子异喘着气，本就布满红晕的脸上更显绯色，眼珠子朦着一层雾气。  
蔡徐坤歪着脑袋，吐了吐舌头，也不说话，就开始脱衣服，少爷白皙圆嫩的身子从T恤下显露，腹部熟悉的线条和胸前殷红的乳粒撑满王子异的视线。  
好吧，毕竟谁也不能抵抗自己男朋友脱完衣服，站在满是水汽的浴室里，头顶着花洒，一脸狡黠地对自己抱怨：  
“子异～我们好久没做了呢～”

的确好久没做了。  
抱着赤裸裸的蔡徐坤吻得起劲的时候，王子异自觉地把刚刚围上的浴巾脱了。  
毕竟不能麻烦老婆脱。  
蔡徐坤把王子异抵在浴室的冰凉的墙上，紧紧贴着，沿着人脖子密密麻麻地亲，下半身偶尔摩擦的时候，能感到王子异烫得像块烧红的铁想散热但是没处去，只能靠着墙抱着蔡徐坤解馋。  
王子异因代替蔡徐坤上场在锁骨处留下了疤，十多公分细细长长的缝合线，深肉色像条不会动的蜈蚣。  
蔡徐坤最喜欢亲这条疤，伸着小舌头含着雾气，顺着缝合线的纹路细细柔柔地舔，舔得水光潋滟，亲得口干舌燥。  
王子异低下头去吻蔡徐坤的发顶，手也没闲着，揽着人长了肉的腰向上抚着，一轻一重地捏着人臀部的肉，顺着臀线伸进缝里插进去一指。  
突如其来的鼓胀让蔡徐坤夹紧了肠壁，身子骨下意识地垫脚靠着王子异，下巴贴着人肩膀嘟着嘴不满地说：“干什么呀子异～”  
干你呀坤坤。  
但是斯文如王子异是不会这么说荤话的，他轻轻捏着蔡徐坤的下巴反过身抵在墙上，弯下腰把人肿得发红的乳粒含在嘴里，顺着没多少的肉一起舔着，像是温润湿滑的唇舌包裹着石榴籽，饱满甜腻的果汁味化在口中。  
如果王子异这时候抬头，就能看见蔡徐坤仰着脖子露出那道好看的曲线，水珠和汗珠挂在脖子上、锁骨上，浇盖诱人的色泽，他眯着眼，红着脸，喘着气，双手抓紧贴着墙壁，胸前的乳粒不自觉地向前考，身下的性器一个劲地抬头。那样迷人的风景，点点的红梅从他脖子绽放到指尖，最后都化在王子异嘴里。

王子异顺着蔡徐坤胸口往下亲的时候，被自己小男友一把拉起来。  
诶？又到我了吗？今天坤坤这么强硬？  
我强不强我不知道，硬是真的硬了。  
蔡徐坤在心里埋怨着，顺着王子异结实的腹肌向下舔，舔到接近下半身那块红铁的时候，被王子异抓着下巴制止了。  
“坤坤……别这样……脏……”  
“不是洗过了吗？难道子异嫌弃我呀～”  
“怎么可能，我——”  
然后王子异就说不出话了，他感觉自己被温暖湿滑的口腔包裹着，低着头只能看到蔡徐坤黑色的后脑勺埋在自己腿间，前前后后地含着涌动着，唾液顺着柱身滑下来，蔡徐坤不太熟练地舔弄着，炽热地像是要火山爆发，又被温暖地顺毛。  
那种感觉在宿舍狭窄的单人床上做爱是无法体会的，那种快感在宿舍浴室两个人挤在隔间里贴着墙顶入也是无法比较的。王子异下意识地把蔡徐坤的脑袋向自己贴着，又马上放手，他不受控制地顶着，最后用着理智把蔡徐坤拉开，看着自己射在他锁骨上。  
星星点点的白浊，洒在他红红的皮肤上，蔡徐坤不甚在意，抱着王子异脖子贴上去。  
“舒服吗子异～”  
“恩，但是我不想你太辛苦……”  
看着大金毛耷拉着脑袋，蔡徐坤凑上去在王子异耳边说：  
“不进来吗～我好想要～”

想要的当然不止蔡徐坤。  
王子异想去卧室拿凡士林，被蔡徐坤拒绝了；王子异还尝试去抽屉拿冈本，也被蔡徐坤拒绝了；王子异想先伸个手指进去扩张，还是被蔡徐坤拒绝了。  
小狮子像是炸毛了，抱着人咿咿呀呀地嘟囔“快进来快进来”，急切地求爱让王子异觉得很可爱。但是他不敢，即使这么多次，还是不敢贸然前进，于是，他抬起蔡徐坤地一条腿，顺着缝隙顶进去一个头，看着人痛歪了嘴。  
“坤坤，要不然我们先适应——”  
适应一下几个字被蔡徐坤自己阻止了，他顺着王子异柱身的线条自己向下压，额头冒着汗吞进去半个，湿热紧致的甬道被塞得满满的，不知道为什么他想起了城隍庙的小笼包，刚刚出炉的热气和皮薄馅多的汁水，像是暴露在四十多度的高温下，被晒得脱了皮又热得生了气。  
王子异被蔡徐坤惊到了，心疼的同时却被快感包围地说不上话，肿大挺立的性器被一下子吞进去的畅快弥散在腿间，线条流畅的腿部顺着股缝向上顶，满脸潮红的小男友配合的收缩让他心旷神怡。王子异把蔡徐坤撑在墙上，划开一个略窄的空间，蔡徐坤整个人被圈在怀里，钉在墙上，嘴巴里是王子异的舌头，顺着上颚下颚、齿线，密密麻麻地亲着，下面被男朋友熟悉的性器埋得紧紧的，仿佛每被顶一次都能发出一句令人艳羡的呻吟。

蔡徐坤向来知道王子异有多行。  
他能把你顶得头皮发软，让你骄傲地一天下不了床，也能把你伺候地小鹿乱撞，让其他人的男朋友都黯然失色。  
但他不知道王子异在面对自己的时候，有多少次会失去控制。  
蔡徐坤的腰被捏红了，白沫从股间流出来，交合的地方肿胀发红，小口还是吸得紧紧的不退让。王子异一边快速抽搐着，一边没闲着帮蔡徐坤顺毛，他长满茧的指腹抚着蔡徐坤硬了许久涨得发红的柱身一下一下地摁着，又用结实的胸肌去蹭蔡徐坤的胸口，把人顺得眼前发白，射在了王子异腰间的肌肉上。  
王子异没有停下的打算，他挺着腰往蔡徐坤身下冲刺，细致合缝又猛烈的冲击让后者舒服地喘不过气，每一次的撞击感觉都用了十成十的力气，撞的人眼冒金星。  
“子异～你慢点～你～”  
蔡徐坤有些受不住了，他只能趴在人肩膀上亲亲吻那个看一眼就心疼的疤。  
王子异圈着蔡徐坤的腰，把人横空抱起来勾在身上，蔡徐坤脱离了地面没了踏实在感觉只能抓着王子异不放手，双腿勾在人腰间像是块磁铁，柱身贴在王子异腹部又开始一点一点地往外冒。  
这样深入的姿势很少用，配合着浴室湿热的空气是最好的催情剂。  
催的是王子异，发情的是蔡徐坤。  
王子异被吸得不想退出，只能抱着蔡徐坤上上下下的顶弄，有的时候顶到了肠壁最里面，蔡徐坤会下意识地发出嘤嘤的尖叫，哽咽的含着水汽的声音从喉咙口跑出来，弥漫在王子异耳边。  
饱胀的充实感带给蔡徐坤难以言表的快感，他情不自禁的把双腿缠得更紧腰不想让王子异离开，而每次王子异突然挺进的动作都能把他狠狠的填满。  
男朋友打桩机一样急切又猛烈的进攻让他觉得日夜颠倒，像被甩出去一样悬空的快感从腰肌蔓延到锁骨。  
“啊……”  
王子异学坏了。  
蔡徐坤嘟囔着。  
他总是在自己扭动着腰蹭得难受的时候狠狠的插进来，空虚与充实交替的感觉弄得蔡徐坤心痒难忍，在他忍不住抬起头想皱眉的时候，王子异又抬起他的双腿朝着穴口连续快速地操干起来。  
身体因突如其来的持续的快感变得全身肌肉紧绷，难以抑制的呜咽从口中流泻出来：  
“子异～好大～你慢点～我不行了～”

于是，新一轮的顶弄又开始了，快速猛烈不带停顿，蔡徐坤呜呜地趴着，任凭王子异把自己插得高潮迭起，一次一次地泄在王子异身上。  
自己是爽了，王子异却还没射。这货持久得像是南孚电池，一节更比一节强，头上的电灯都开始一闪一闪，蔡徐坤有些担心地想：  
会不会坏掉啊。  
王子异像是看透了男友的担忧，抱着人含着他的耳垂轻轻说：“坤坤乖～马上就好了～”  
马上了好久，久到蔡徐坤都放弃了明天还有早课。

不知道插弄了多久，王子异终于停了，蔡徐坤什么也射不出来的时候，甬道极致地收缩着，温暖地细致地包裹着坚硬滚烫的柱身。  
王子异顶到最上面的时候射在了里面，白色的精液顺着腿间流下来，蔡徐坤的眼皮重地有些抬不起来，王子异轻笑着打开花洒帮人清理身体，看着蔡徐坤嘟着嘴朝自己埋怨：  
“子异～你这样我明天不能上课了～”  
王子异眨着眼睛帮人擦身：  
“那我给坤坤补课吧？”

 

他舔了舔唇，像是大雨过后彩虹下，那片池塘升起的迷蒙雾气。

他眨了眨眼，又像是和煦微风扫过大雨后柳树摇摇欲坠的枝头。


End file.
